Tenshi No Kibo
by HikariChang
Summary: [YamixYuugi] It's not every evening that some angel who happens to be a caroler-orphan is at your doorsteps. Yami gets curious at who 'he' is. There is a connection between his school and orphanage, what is it?
1. Fallen Spiritual Angel

  
HiyahHiyah!! First Time Doing a Shounen-ai Fanfiction Go Gentle Onegaii....^^; 

**Disclaimer - I do not own the Manga/Card Game/Anime Yuugiou/Yu-gi-oh + the Christmas Lyrics**

**Kiyoshi Kono Yoru/Silent Night - Araki Kae & Natsuki Rio**   
**Minna no Christmas/Everyone's Christmas - Wada Kouji**

**Warnings - Spelling and Grammar Mistakes can be found | FIRST SHOUNEN-AI FANFICTION | OOC Characters | Mild Cursing | AU |**

**Fanfiction Dedication - Double Authoress -- maladyrancor (345487) + candy (74003) [ //Doushiite// I feel _VERY_ happy when I see their Reviews ^^' Always so long @.@ Which I like ^^; plus make me feel more welcome into Shounen-ai] + Reviewers**

Main Pairing - Yami x Yuugi

**Summary -** [PG-13] Yami had met an angel right in front of his doorstep, he admired the boy so very much, and had taken great interested into the boy and wanted to know more about him. Yami wasn't very aware there was an unexpected assignment for the winter holidays, an assignment that has to do with orphanages and the university. The angel Yami had saw last time was from the orphanage, was there some kind of connection to all of this or just snowflakes of destiny sparkling in the air. 

**Read and Review Onegaii**

**01 - Fallen Spiritual Angel**

It was a snowy cool evening, snowflakes waved through the abnormal wind, stars were shimmering up in the blanket of navy darkness. It was such a magical night. The sweet scent of fate was in the evening. 

"Essays, essays what's with these essays these days! It's almost the winter holiday and I have to work all this pack of crap." teenage boy, with tri hair colour yellow, red and black, blended into his spiked up hair. Having the most deepest crimson eyes. At times he could be cold and serious about everything, but other times he has a soft sides just like everyone else. He threw the papers into the air, "This is BULLSHIT!! " he cursed as rest his head down on the table. 

An annoying telephone rang underneath a slope valley of papers. 

The teen jump, at the sudden sound, as he erased most of his papers off the desk. Finding a cordless phone that rang for countless seconds. "Argh...Messy-ness." Growling as he slap some textbooks off his oak desk, "Oh! here it is". 

"Moshi, moshi." He greet tiredly. 

"Yami." A firm masculine voice was on the opposite line. 

"Yes, Seto?" Yami raise an eyebrow, curiously at why Seto call at an unusual time. 

"Damn, those Christmas carolers." Seto growled annoyingly. 

"Your point?" 

_ - Kiyoshi kono yoru miko no emi ni -_   
_ - Megumi no miyo no ashita no hikari -_   
_ - Kagayakeri hogaraka ni -_

Yami heard a very loud frustrate growl from the other line," I get the point." Yami cringe at the sound, "They don't sound bad." 

"Oh, sure bulls-" 

"Line, coming in." Yami quickly switch to a different line, "Konbanwa." 

"Yami, you ass. What took you so long to pick the phone." A harsh voice appeared on the other line. 

"Bakura, I was talking to Seto on the other line." 

"Psh, excuses. When will you ever learn retired Pharaoh tch..sad, it's just sad." From the saying, Yami knew Bakura was probably shaking his head. 

----

At the Kaiba's house, Seto was getting impatient about waiting for Yami to come back online with him on the phone, so he hung up. 

"Oniisama!! Hurry, they're going to do an encore." The smaller Kaiba shout from downstairs to his older sibling, Seto Kaiba," ANATA YAKUSOKU!! " Mokuba pout in his home language. "ONIISAMA!!!!" Mokuba yell one last time. 

"Okay, I'm coming, I'm coming." The tall brunette boy grumble as he jog down the stairs of the house, he roughly adjust his navy blue turtle neck sweater and his dark navy leather gloves. When spotting his younger brother who was bouncing happily in pure joy and was so into the spirit of the holiday, ruffling his rave hair," Impatient, aren't we now, Mokuba?". 

"It's Christmas!!" Mokuba whine. 

"Yes, Christmas." Seto roll his eyes at the thought of Christmas, = Such an annoying holiday. = ,"Like I promise, I'll watch them this year." Seto gave a smile, which was rare. 

"I love you, oniisama." Mokuba hug his brother's legs. 

"Umhmm." Seto muse with him silently. 

Mokuba release the embrace, as he drag his brother with him and open the door. 

Seto was dragged by his younger sibling, and mange to make him sit with him on the steps of the front door. Mokuba enjoy listening to the carolers each year. His brother dislike them, and never watch them sang. The group were from the orphanage. They're really poor and is in need of money to order medical medicine for certain orphans who are sick. [ :: coughs :: do follow and make me happy ] 

- _Seinaru yoru ni -_

The beginning sound smoothly and relaxing, as they continue to follow the kanji on their page. 

_ -Kiyoshi kono yoru hoshi wa hikari-_   
_ -Sukui no miko wa mihaha no mune ni-_   
_ -Nemuritamou yume yasuku-_

Seto sat there boredly as his head was resting at the palm of his leather gloves. His mind was somewhere else in the air. Feeling a light tug on his sleeve, just in time for a solo for one of the orphan. His thin icy blue eyes eyed some kids push up a sandy blonde hair boy with soft cameral eyes. He watch his lips mumble a couple of Japanese lines with an angelic voice. 

-_Kiyoshi kono yoru mitsuge ukeshi-_   
_ -Makibitotachi wa miko no mimae ni-_   
_ -Nukazukinu kashiko mite-_

The younger teen glance at the owner of the big house. He found a very interesting pair of deep azure eyes, staring at HIM. Not his orphan caroller companions. Him, and only him alone. Magical eternal. Staring endlessly to each other, as they want each other at first sight. Impossiblity.Orphans and wealth people don't mix. At all. Kami forbid it. 

Voices not so tender and soft to other people but to Seto, it was a perfect voice that he can hear forever, singing, talking, shouting, moaning. Navy eyes scan over him, = Damn Attractions. = . He watch him hug his jacket when a gust blew in, tempted to go up there and hug him, instead. Besides it'll be more better. 

Young blonde start to flush as he saw the brunette boy still staring at him, as if he was specially rare. = It there something on my face I should know? = 

At the ending the group sang together happily or at least they try. 

_ -Kiyoshi kono yoru miko no emi ni-_   
_ -Megumi no miyo no ashita no hikari-_   
_ -Kagayakeri hogaraka ni-_

Moukba clap happily as he was so into the spirit every year, "Sugoi Sugoi.." he cheer. 

he handed one of the boys a couple of yens for their well done performance, "Sayonara!!" Moukba waved as the group was going to leave. 

The blonde hair boy that Seto was staring endlessly, collect the money and mumble a thanks as he ran off catching up with his group. 

Seto wanted so badly to say something to him, but his voice was caught in his throat. Unknown beauty boy scores one. Seto Kaiba has never gone falling for someone that long or anytime. Something new today. 

----

At Yami's house wasn't so perfect. 

"And...they are so damn annoying god!! What's with these carolers these days?! I mean can they bitch somewhere else." 

"Right. I totally agree. Right. Can I be left alone now, you and Seto phone me about the same problem." 

"Well GOOD for the fired high priest rich boy!" Bakura rolled his eyes. 

"Look I don't need you bullshitting me about shit like this okay?? I could've actually got something done unlike someone I know who wouldn't." Yami growled furiously. 

"Sure whatever like you'll do the essay, whatever." Bakura hung up 

Yami hung up and just threw the phone at his table, didn't really care if he crack it. He was going to collapse down at his sofa, until his door bell rang. Angrily he wasn't in the mood to see anyone, stomp his way to the door and open it and was going to say the world-wide word that everyone knows that starts with " f ". However he didn't because it is the seasoning season with bright christmas songs. Exactly eight orphans ; four girls and four boys, were on his door steps. 

-_Snow is falling on Christmas Day-_   
_ -Many hopes and dreams are gathered-_

Three boys and one girl sang the english version of the carol, sounding so smooth. 

-_Yuki ga furu kurisumasu no hi-_   
_ -Kibou to yume wo ippai tsumeta-_

Three girls and one boy sang the japanese version of the carol, they sounded so angelic especially from the boy. Yami lazily observe some of the kids. They look really nice, and sang well too, especially the young boy who sung the Japanese version. The small-frame boy, Yami assume he's the youngest. From Yami's perspective he looked like an angel. 

He had wide amethyst eyes, but rather shallow blank. His hair is ironically the same style as Yami, spiked up hair that stand out nicely. He held a small blazing fire in his right hand. 

_ -On a night with glittering starlight-_   
_ -From a window in a room with the lights out-_

_ -Hoshi hikaru kirameku yoru wa-_   
_ -Akari no kieta heya no mado kara-_

_ -If you stay gentle, if you keep smiling,-_   
_ -All of your wishes will come true.-_

Yami has always been gentle, smiles mostly, and now his only wish is to, get to know the boy who looks exactly like him, he look so much like an angel. Had god bless him with such and boy at his doorsteps? 

_ -Sunao na mama de egao no mama de ireba-_   
_ -Donna negai mo kanaete kureru hazu sa-_

_ -Tonight, we'll definitely meet-_   
_ -Forever, a wish fulfilling Merry Christmas-_

Yami was leaning on his door frame, he nod lightly to himself. Sighing and silently admiring the beauty towards the young child. He wrap his arms around himself to keep himself warm, after all he is wearing a thin light blue shirt. 

_ -Konya kitto aeru yo-_   
_ -Negai kanau merii kurisumasu eien ni... -_

_ -While looking at that kind, sleeping face-_   
_ -Your floating smile is whispering-_   
_ -For you to always stay kind like that-_

Yami sigh to himself, look up into the sparkling star, gazing down at the earth. He stare at one of them and pray that the young child could be his; somehow. Even a small chat with him. Yami took his eyes off the stars and turn his attention to the carolers. 

This was his first year to listen to carolers since he had only transfer into Japan from Egypt a few months ago. He didn't really understand why carolers were annoying but, to Yami, they weren't annoying. They sang relaxing songs, just what he needed from all the stress. 

_ -Sono yasashii negao minagara-_   
_ -Bishou ukabe sasayaite iru-_   
_ -Zutto yasashii sono mama de ite ne-_

_ -If you stay gentle, if you keep smiling-_   
_ -All of your wishes will come true.-_

_ -Sunao na mama de egao no mama de ireba-_   
_ -Donna negai mo kanaete kureru hazu sa-_

_ -The day that cuts your heart forever-_   
_ -Believing that we will meet.-_

_ -Mune ni kizamou kono hi wo-_   
_ -Aeru koto wo shinjite eien ni... -_

Soon a girl came up from the English version group. She went up and bow her head respectfully as she spoke her words. 

_ -Everyone dance happily-_   
_ -Forever, a wish fulfilling Merry Christmas-_

The youngest boy from the Japanese version group slowly approach with her, as he did the same action and spoke his lines. 

_ -Shiawase mau yo minna ni-_   
_ -Negai kanau merii kurisumasu eien ni... -_

Both of the young children raise their heads, "Merry Christmas/Merii Kuisumasu" the girl smile content as the boy whisper silently. 

Yami has good hearing skills and understood what the young had whispered about . Shuffling within his jeans he managed to dig out a couple of yen, which he gave to the younger boy. He held his soft hands for a brief moment in time, as a small spark was made as their skin brushed one another. The child's hands were cold as icicles, but Yami warmed them up quickly, soon their hands were slipping off and both had to let go. 

The bright cheerful girl came up to the boy and took his hands into her's,"Come on Yuugi, we have to go next door also." she responsibility guide the boy to walk, carefully. 

Yami went back inside when he watch the young boy turned to another corner. He lock the door, as he began going upstairs. Sighing as he observe something odd, = Strange, why did that angel need someone to hold his hand to walk.= But than shrugged the unimportant-for-now question out of his mind. 

----

"Kami, I'm not going out there, AGAIN." The teenage blond came into his room shakily from the cold. He had shared the room with his two friends, Yuugi and Ryou. The blond went over to his bed and sink into the hard mattress and stared at the ceiling. =That brunette. Heavenly navy eyes.= The blond stared at the ceiling and pictured him in his head, soon he rolled to the side of his bed, "He does have a cute brother though." curving a smile while hugging a pillow to his chest. 

The door squeak from his room, and a silver hair with chestnut eyes, boy came in with a small boy on his back, "Hey Jounouchi you came back early?!" 

Jounouchi sat up on his bed the moment he heard his friend's voice, "Yeah Ryou, hey how's Yuugi?!" he questioned. 

Ryou spun a round a little to show that Yuugi was sleeping on his back," He's sleeping so keep quiet" Ryou warned. 

"Hey! I'm not that loud" Jounouchi defend out loudly. 

"Hush......" Ryou hiss, as he went over to Yuugi's bed and place him on the small bed. He pull the covers over Yuugi's freezing body. Yuugi was sound asleep, Ryou couldn't help but smiled at his friend, "Good night little one, tomorrow you'll probably be in a better life than here" Ryou whisper, as he brush one of his golden bangs. 

"Don't you think it's stupid?!" Jounouchi fell down onto the bed, and cuddle the pillow under his chin. 

"No, actually I think they're kind of nice that they are going to take a few of us to be taken care of." Ryou smile as he place some of Yuugi's toys on his night stand. 

"Whatever, I always knew you were weird." roll his eyes as he climbed up the bed, and pull the covers,"Night, Ryou." 

Ryou on the other hand went by the window, =It's Almost Christmas= Ryou thought as he gaze at one of the stars, let out a sigh, and close his eyes putting his hand together, "On this evening night I wish t-that,..." Ryou start to trail longly and thought of a wish, "all of us will have a caring and loving guardian who are willing to take care of us no matter what. "Ryou peek his eyes open as he looked at the star he was looking at before; it had disappear, could it be that this meant his prayers will be answered. 

Ryou smiled at himself, he never really believed those kind of things, but just that sight he was going to believe it. 

"Good night Jounouchi and Yugi" Ryou whisper into the air cool air, as he pull the covering over him. 

----

The common annoying beep, surrender the whole room, in the tiny house. 

Yami groan as his hands stuck out of the covers, as it was searching for the owner of the annoying racket. 

It beeped several times as each one gradually getting louder. Yami flip over and slam his fist against the snooze button. 

Weakly getting up like any other morning he's eyes ran lazily around his messy room, crimson eyes saw a motion blur of the timing, as he rub his eyes, to get a clearer version. He assumed he wouldn't be late today. Getting out of bed he drunkenly walked into the bathroom. Quickly taking a shower, brushing his teeth and wash his face clean. 

Feeling more awake, he saw the ruby neon light blink, 07:45. School start exactly 08:00 sharp. 

Yami's eyes widen as the sight of the terrifying timing,"SHIT!" he cursed out loud. 

He dove for a clean white shirt somewhere around the pile of clothing in one corner. Quickly taking off his night T-shirt and reputing it with the unwashed white shirt and buttoning it. He grab random pants from the closet and zip it up. Yami snatch a leather collar from his night stand and wrap it around his neck as he skip down the stairs. 

After changing, and skipping he pop a toast into the toaster. He open the fridge that was partially filled with empty instant food box, but ignore that and was in search of milk.. A couple of seconds later he found a milk carton, and gulp it down. When he finished he looked at the best before date, "Oh crap that was a month ago. Damn, damn." Yami thought stupidly as he should have done that before drinking such a...molded milk. 

Finally the toasted toast, pop out. Yami snatch it when it flew up and nibble on the crispy hot fast breakfast. 

Yami went over to a small drawer to get his sock, and slide them onto his feet. He jog to his door and was beginning to squeeze his feet into them as he forgot his jacket and school bag. He went into a room, grabbed both of the item, as he did he pass a mirror that hung out. = Argh, damn, need to finish fixing my hair in school, it's like some sort of animal shitted my hair.= he roughly adjusted his collar. 

After slamming the door and locking it, he made a quick mad dash for it. 

----

Yami pant as he arrive into the building, he walk slowly and weakly in to his class. 

Entering the class he saw some immature teenagers still throwing paper airplanes around the room like grade 3. Yami didn't really care, all he did was find his seat and actually get real air. Dropping his bag onto the wooden floor and threw himself onto the seat as he began slapping his chest for oxygen. 

"Man, retired pharaoh take a breather." A familiar rude voice was heard, as he advance closer to Yami. 

"I know Yami, chill! your not late." Another familiar brunette tag along with the other. 

"Would you two," Yami took another deep breath,"Shut up." as he cried painfully at the last word,"KAMI!! I made it!" Yami shot his arms up in the air than fainted down the desk. 

"I told you we shouldn't be his friend, dude, he's weird." Bakura whisper faintly to Seto. 

"HEY HEY HEY I HEARD THAT." Yami pointed out as he shot a glare. 

Bakura as always had ignored whatever Yami had thrown at him,"Seto-oh-the-most-richest-of-them-all have you finished cleaning up the huge ass house?" Bakura smirk. 

"I actually paid people to do that, considering I am busy these days." 

"How can some lowly fired high priest boy get to be so RICH in the present." Bakura snorted at the thought. 

"Fired? I am no high priest okay? It was just a tablet we saw in, geezh, And Yami being the pharaoh? Hell would have a snowball fights when I start serving that lazy-ass." Seto crossed his arms. 

"Lazy-ass? Boku wa?" Yami felt offended by the words," Cleaning houses? " Yami raised an eyebrow. 

"Sine when can you talk? I thought you still catching your breath" Bakura asked sarcastically,"Stupid pharaoh we are in the present not some ancient times where you can order people around in that generation. Too much fantasizing." 

"Oh Shut it up, Bakura." Yami snap," now answer my question, what's the deal with house being clean?" 

"Mine, is neat enough. If one of those annoying kids has a problem with my house. Screw them." Bakura stuck his nose up to the whole group. 

"Komodo? Bakura your Pregnant?" Yami started to look weirdly towards Bakura," You mean, you and Seto?" Yami pointed out. 

"Stupid as ever, Yami." Seto chuckled as he ruffled throughout Yami's hair. 

"Hey, that's my hair!! Don't you dare touch my hair man!! I need to gel it after.KAMI you screwed it up more!!!" Yami complain scratching his hair furiously," Touch anywhere but the hair, it's worth more than you at least." Yami glare at his friend. 

"Fine, your ticklish any ways Yami," Seto chuckle at the thought," besides screwing up your hair pisses you off big time, and your so fun to laugh at. Keep scratching it and you probably need to get a wig if all those hair fall off." Bakura laugh joined with Seto. 

"Whatever." Yami ignored their comments. 

The school bell rang loudly throughout out the whole school. 

It was silent around the classroom as the class waited patiently for their teacher to make an entrance into the classroom. 

She came in with her big round glasses and corny suit, she had several papers in her arms and prepare the "big" lesson in the class. She settled her stuff onto the desk. She straight up her wrinkled skirt. 

"Now class, I hope you take great responsibilities over the holidays, because whatever they graded you is worth 65 percent of your finals," Sensei-Okuyoshi announced as she fixed her glass, " now when I call your name please come down here and get your files." 

Yami looked at her boredly, this was getting confusing. very confusing, = House to be clean, kids, baby-sitting? What the hell? = Yami being all puzzled, and not having a slight idea what's going on. He shot up a hand up in the air,"What's going on miss." Yami asked boredly, knowing he's going to get another round of yells these week. 

"Excuse me," The sensei look at her sheet," Yami didn't you record this in your agenda?" she answer in a monotone voice. 

"Record this day for what?" This whole thing is driving him insane. 

"Class, someone please tell our little friend, Yami here what day is it today?" she sigh and chose a random student," Bakura. " 

"Right, Sensei-Okuyoshi." Bakura stood up and face towards Yami with a small smirk, = Totally Pathetic. = 

"Today, university students are in charged and to be able to take responsibilities in the future. We have an project we discussed over the past one month. Since the orphanage is already overload with orphans, and the manger of the whole organization of the orphanage says she can't take it. They're are many small kids that are need for parental guidance, and some of the orphan in the small place had stayed their far too long and haven't been adopted. We generously enough decided to borrow them as an assignment, and experiences future responsibilities. At the end, the small orphanage are given a small quiz of how the guidance was, which is equal to 65% of our final marks." Bakura grin and sat down at the end. 

"Very good Bakura, why can't you be like that student, Yami?" She glare at him. 

Yami just roll his eyes, mimicking the same voice he had heard. "Bitch." Yami twirled around his pencil around. 

However one word totally echoed into his skull, "Orphanage." 

--Tsu zu ku--

....so un-neatish now..bwahaha....not much revising. Just Review Domo Arigatou. 

**Published Date - 01.02.03**

  



	2. Guardian Angel

Konnichiwa =] yesh it has been the longest time. When was the last time I updated a Yuugiou fanfiction hmm…maybe..MAY? Where my damn summatives are this year T-T…and now I can't go to Anime North…anyhow weren't you glad I was dead? For around more than half a year?? Yesh I know you are, anyways..I'll go continue…revising…typing..and doing hwk…and websites.. 

http : // www. Itsumademo . tk just take remove the spaces.  
  
Thankchu, very muchie…

  
**Tina, ?_?, Hime no Ichigo, Aisaki Sumi, Akuma Malick: Queen of typos, someone, SoulDreamer, anonymous, Angelic Candy, rox, youko-moon, Latias, Subaru-S, Yami Demon**

…..you people actually read this o_O and review…that makes me cry over my hopeless work!

Disclaimer – Yuugiou/Yu-gi-oh does not belong to me!

**Read+Review****!**

**02 -Guardian Angel**

"Continuing on." Okuyoshi-sensei adjusts her glasses as she ran her hands over the file, narrowing her eyes, at the small print writing, "Seto Kaiba." She removed the file from the others. 

"Coming...." Seto did a small short jog exercise down the stairs, to snatch the files out of her hands purposely leaving a tiny paper cut that would sting her. Personally he hates this teacher. 

Opening the file, that was filled with basic data. He slowly made his way up back to see, while his eyes were busy scanning over the fine black prints, 

** Name - **_Jounouchi_

  
** Surname - **_Katsuya_

  
**D.O.B - **_January 25th (Aquarius)_

  
**Sex - **Male / Shounen 

  
** Age -**_15_

  
** Hair Colour - **_Blonde_

  
** Eye Colour - **_Light Brown_

  
**Blood Type –**_ B_

   
** Height - **_178cm / 5'10"_

   
** Weight - **_136.4lb / 62kg_

  
**Room - **_208_

Seto shrug at the typical information, at least he isn't a fat jerk cow looking. From the readings of blonde hair and brown eyes, gave him a radical blur of someone. Observing there was a paperclip at the top that was attached with a photo he assumes. Removing the metallic utensil and flipping over the photo brief as he kick his chair out. 

A happy teenage boy, playing innocent card games with his companions. Rich golden blonde hair, soft loving eyes, like a new born puppy. His facial cheerful emotion showed he was such a positive child. Seto was mentally drawn out a detailed picture of him. He has such a perfect body. 

Seto sat down calmly as his rest his head in his palm. Daydreaming, which this case, never happened before. He dream of all the  possibility, having fun with him. A soft smile flashed on his lips, at many thoughts dance around his mind. There was saliva between his lips and sliding down his chin, one way or another...it was impossible _not_ drool what Kaiba just thought. 

"Bakura." the teacher stated emotionlessly.

"In a moment." Bakura smooth out the wrinkles on his shirt. He walks down gracefully down to receive the document. Absently he licks his dry lips. = Now, who's the servant cleaning my apartment today. = Bakura thought sarcastically, as he peeled the document open. 

**Name - **_Ryou_

  
** Surname- **_N/A _(Umm...Can't really say Bakura - -;;) 

  
** D.O.B - **_September 2nd (Virgo)_

** Age - **_15_   
  


** Hair Colour- **_Silver_   
  


** Eye Colour- **_Brown_   
  


** Blood Type - **_AB_   
  


** Height - **_169cm / 5'9"_   
  


** Weight - **_114.4lb / 52kg_   
  


**Room **_- 208_

Slender finger flick off the paper clip, which had a photo facing down, he flip the photo. A beautiful child that was sleeping in bed peacefully. How did they get these kinds of pictures, so soft and warm hearting picture. Staring at the brown eyes...memorizing a rare moment. A moment from, yesterday. Night. 

---- 

_ Bakura had handed the money to someone who was identical as him, he mumbled "Arigato" to Bakura. Bakura stole a quick glance at the child he had given money too and it was that then, Bakura want to find more about the young teen who looked like him._

-----

Bakura chuckle devilishly to himself and smirk, "Funny...." he snort, "very funny...." as he sat down in his seat. 

"Yami." The teacher held the folder out, "Yami." Sensei-Okuyoshi repeated his name. "YAMI!!!!" She screamed out loud. 

Yami snapped back in reality and heard his teacher screamed like some crazy lunatic, "WHAT IS IT, BITC-Uh.." Okuyoshi-sensei was glaring deadly at, her disrespectful student but the glare didn't really matter to him he had seen better glares. Change that he had never saw anyone's glares scarier than his own. 

Yami got out of his seat and walked to get his files, he just snatched his files and glared at his teacher, his teacher glared back at him, = Man she's stupid. Someone tell her to get braces and a life-supply of mints, her breath smells worst than horse crap. = Yami made a mental smirked to him. He sat down, looking at the files with less interested than other students.

**Name - **_Yuugi_

  
** Surname- **_Mouto_

   
**D.O.B - **_June 4th (Gemini)_

   
** Age - **_12_

  
** Hair Colour-**_ Black, Red and Yellow Bangs_

  
** Eye Colour- **_Violet_

  
** Blood Type - **_AB_

  
** Height - **_153cm / 5'1"_

  
** Weight - **_92.4lb/ 42kg_

  
** Room - **_208_

[ D.O.B+BloodType+Height+Weight are alll twueee ::sticks the official Yuugiou guide book:: oh yesh I rule ^_^] 

Yami looked very bored reading the information, = Feh! What a waste of time! = he criticized this whole assignment, = Crap..shit..and more..crap. = thought as he rolled his eyes and flipped the page, showing no interested into the assignment, but then his expression changed what he saw next. [ the term _"Feh"_ ish actually from Inu Yasha I think -__-;] 

The small caroler yesterday. The youngest of them all, the one he want to spend his time with and now _IS _going to spend his time with. Yami closed his eyes and smiled to himself in satisfaction, "Guess this is some stupid dream." he mumbled. 

He leaned behind his chair [ two legs of the chair on the ground and two legs up in da air hehe always do that ^__^Mom/Sensei Gets Pissed off ^__^ ] and cling his feet under the desk so he doesn't fall, he threw his arms behind his neck, his eyes still closed and just thinking about how his holiday maybe liked, = Fireplace....one blanket...hot chocolate..snuggling with each other..= the thought "snuggling with each other" made his cheek tint pink. 

It was shown Yami had no interest in girls what-so-ever, well at least not as much to guys but, shhh...it's a secret. This has been a message from Yami's hormones. which the authoress doesn't own either er..back to the fanfiction. 

"YO OLD RETIRED PHAORAH DUDE WAKE UP!" A certain voice hovered around Yami. Yami just kept his eyes with a clam expression on his face, "Good god, screw you ancient retired pharaoh, what a LOSER!!" He kicked the legs of the chair causing Yami to fall off his chair.

This in result, a pissed off Yami came out of the unexpected crash. 

****"BAKURA!! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING!!!!!" 

"You and your daydreams, tsk I wonder if you were like this in the old days! Lazy ass" Bakura smirked. 

"Whatever, the past is the past I rather focus on the future so let me be" Yami picked up the chair and sat on it and put his legs on top of the table. 

Seto came by and ruffled Yami's Hair, "OH MY GOD WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!!! I TOLD YOU FIVE HUNDRED TIMES!!!DON'T TOUCH MY HAIR!!! I LIKE IT THE WAY IT IS AND I DON'T NEED A RICH BUM TO SCREW IT ALL UP!!" Yami stood in front of Seto looking extremely pissed off. 

"Hey chill and this is the five hundred and one time you told me, but it's fun ruffling your hair" Seto smirked, "Aren't you going to come?!" 

"Come to where? Hell with you? Sure I'll come, just save me a seat, because I'm going to be late." Yami rolled his eyes. 

"Me and Bakura are going to orphanage now, since school is over because we have to pick up the orphans and tomorrow it's the Holidays!!"

"Go with you Jackasses? Fine just stop screwing up my hair" Yami got up and shoved the files into his bag. He walked out with his other companions out of the school. 

Room 208 in the orphanage shelter, were looking fine, since Ryou was trying to make Jou quiet down. 

"Hush Jou!" Ryou hissed. 

"Okay, I'm quiet, I won't wake him up!" Jou rolled his eyes as they were going to get breakfast but Jounouchi was yawning loudly and tripping over his stuffs because his side of his room was messy, and Ryou was tell him to quiet down, so Yuugi wouldn't be disturbed.

Both the young boys walk out the door silently to not disturb their youngest friend's slumber. 

After they left, Yuugi started to tossed and turn around his bed, beads of sweats were forming on his face, he started to grabbed tightly on to the pillow he rested his head on, "ONEGAII MOM DAD!! DON'T LEAVE ME!!!" He yelled in his dreams ,"IIE!! ONEGAII!! IIE!!" he cried again, and than remained calm, with stains of tears glued onto his face. 

"Okay so we're here!" Seto sighed and opened the door for his friends to enter.

The "Oh-So-Good-Friends" went in front of the front desk where a lady with short brown hair and crystallize sea's eyes, looked up to the three strangers that was in front of her desk. 

"Konnichiwa I'm Mazaki Anzu, or just call me Anzu, I'm the manger of this whole orphanage, are all three of you from the Domino University?!" She asked bubbly. 

They nodded," Well okay I suppose you are going to take care some of our orphans whom stayed here far too long, I appreciated all your help" she smiled cheeky, "May you tell me what room are you picking up the child?!" she asked. 

"Room 208." All three answered at the same time. The triple exchanged glares but then was cut when the manger started to talked," Well the room is upstairs, but most likely they could be eating breakfast in the cafeteria we have on this floor." she said thoughtfully, she typed something on the computer. 

"Let's see....Seto your with Jounouchi correct?!" Seto nodded, "Bakura with Ryou?!" Bakura nodded, "And Yami with Yuugi?!" Yami nodded. 

=Hmmm....Ryou and Bakura sure look alike....and so does Yami and Yuugi but they look different at the same time, Yuugi is just plain annoying especially with all the help he needs in the area, and Yami looks hot.= she thought as she saw someone waved a hand in front of her face. 

"Halloooooooo earth to Mazaki-san?!" Seto waved his hand in front of her. 

"Oh huh?! Sorry, well okay I would check the rooms first and if they're not there then I'll check the cafeteria." she gave a warm smiled, but mostly the smile was for Yami. 

Seto thanked the young lady as the trio went up stairs, they didn't talk when they were going upstairs. 

=Ryou..hehe..nice name, his eyes are so unforgettable they haunt me in my dreams, but in a good way. I wonder....If I can _play _with him.= Bakura thought as they were walking up the stairs. 

=Jounouchi, Jounouchi, Jounouchi sure is a long name....Jou sounds shorter, sounds like a puppy's name.= Seto commented in his thoughts = Puppy, a cute one too. And he's MINE too. = Seto smiled to himself as they were walking on the final staircase

=Yuugi, his soft lavender eyes were so innocent who could hate such a child. Who would want to abandoned him, not me. The child is practically an angelic angel, that's right. He had fallen straight from heaven, I hope I don't scare the kid= Yami walked down the hallways with his friends. 

All three of them sigh heavily as they reach the room 208. Yami decided to open the door quietly. Yami, Seto, Bakura looked at the room, one side of the bedroom was neat and tidy and the bed were nicely made. The second one was messy had a lot of clothes on the ground and his bed was never made nicely his blankets were on the ground. The last side of the bedroom was neat but at the same time messy, he had a lot of games around his bed, and there was someone in his bed. SOMEONE IN HIS BED, all three looked at each other, since there was a lump on the blanket and Yami had doubt it was a pillow. 

Yami decided to walk in to check it out, he calmly walked into the room, took a chair from the side and set it next to the boy whom was sleeping peacefully. Yami sighed lightly. 

Seto and Bakura had a feeling that Yami was taking this young child for the holidays so that meant Ryou and Jounouchi are in cafeteria eating breakfast. Seto and Bakura closed the door and went down to the main floor. 

Meanwhile in the cafeteria sat numerous of parentless children. 

"FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jounouchi dove to get food that was set on the table, he took a seat, real quick and got out a bowl, spoon and pour cereal into his bowl. 

Ryou just shook his head and walked over where Jounouchi was stuffing his face with cereal and milk. Ryou took an apple from the basket that was on the same table and ate it, "You know Jounouchi you should calm down in eating..." Ryou insured his friend. 

"Shaddup I do what I want to do. And I want to stuff ma face with all this cereal cuz I didn't eat dinner last night since they ran out of food." Jounouchi coughed a little since he choked on a cereal as trying to gasp for air." I'm okay..really I am..." he slapped his chest and shut his eyes tightly, than sighed, "I'm alright." 

Ryou stared at Jounouchi and raise an eye brow," I never asked if you were okay." 

"Oh, Geez your sure nice Ryou!" Jounouchi comment sarcastically, but Ryou just chuckled to himself.

Ryou stared at the ceiling above him, "Jounouchi today is the day....where all of us separate..." 

"Um-Hmm.." Jounouchi nodded, still having a spoonful of cereal in his mouth. 

"But I'm still worried about him...what happens if his guardian takes advantages of him..." 

"Come to think of it....I'm extremely worried now, since Yuugi can't defend himself well." 

"I know what you mean since he bli-" Ryou was cut off when he heard screams from the entrance. Ryou and Jounouchi looked at the direction where the voice came from. 

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" a high pitched scream from a girl," HE'S SO CUTE AND ADORABLE!!! HELL HE'S SO HOT!!!!" 

"...Those orphan girls sure are annoying...don't you think so Jounouchi?!" Ryou asked.

Jounouchi was off in space, 'Wonder who that could be..' 

"Hey-looooooooooo earth to Jounouchi! You arrived safely at earth yet?", Ryou waved a hand in front of Jounouchi's eyes. 

"Oh sorry lost in my own little world ehehe.." Jounouchi snapped back into reality.

"I kind of realized that." Ryou pointed out. 

"KAMI-SAN!!!!!!!!! WAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII HE ALSO HAS A FINE LOOKING FRIEND" A couple of girls' sequel in pure delight. 

"OH MY GOD HIS FRIEND LOOKS LIKE RYOU!! EXCEPT HE'S MUCH HOTTER THAN RYOU IS!!!!" Another one commented out loud 

Ryou started to twitch a little, was that an insult to him,=Okay, this is scaring me now, was this guy that handed me money yesterday and he sure wasn't happy about us showing up on his door. He has scary glares. = Ryou thought nervously. 

Seto sighed as a whole bunch of girls came over him, he didn't like him. At all. Bakura was just leaning against a wall not to far from Seto; he didn't make any attempt to save Seto from the mob of crazy girls. Seto sighed and shouted out loud, 

"LOOK I AM HERE TO LOOK FOR THIS DAMN ORPHANAGE TAKING CARE SHIT AND I AM NOT IN THE MOOD TO SIGN AUTOGRPAHS SO GO AWAY!!! GOD EVEN THIS DOESN'T HAPPEN AT SCHOOL!!!!" Seto complain, which he started to regret. 

A couple of girls back away from the "insane" hot guy and others were shouting, "WHAT SCHOOL DO YOU ATTEND TOO!!! I WANTED TO GO TO THAT SCHOOL IF I CAN SEE YOU EVERYDAY!!!!!" many had huge heart shaped eyes. Seto had a huge sweat drop behind his head, this is scaring him. 

There was a light tap on Seto's shoulder, Seto turned around, "What is it Bakura?!" 

"I'm going to go hang out somewhere in the cafeteria." he smirked. 

"Your SUCH A GOOD FRIEND BAKURA!!!" he glared at him. 

"Course I am, overdue high priest rich boy! Now have fun ta ta!" he let out a sinister laugh as he walked into the cafeteria. 

=What have I gotten myself into...= Seto asked himself, while some girls were ready to pounce on him. 

On the other hand Bakura scan through the whole cafeteria, until his eyes lay on a person who was similar to him and a blonde at the corner of a table. Bakura went over to the table and grabbed a chair and sat with them. 

"Hey!" Bakura greeted coolly, Ryou was looking at the opposite direction where Bakura was he didn't wanted to face him = C'mon Damnit! Turn this way so I can talk to you! = Bakura cursed in his mind. 

"Who are you?!" Jounouchi asked. 

"I'm Bakura and where those crazy girls' surrounding the 'Oh-so-sexy-looking' is my friend." Bakura grinned, watching a faint shade of pink gracing upon the blonde's friend. 

"Oh I see then..." Jounouchi's gazed wonder off somewhere else he looked at, Ryou who wasn't looked like he was part of the conversation so Jounouchi kicked him under the table to let him know he should now. 

Ryou winced a little when Jounouchi kicked him, Ryou gave a half glare to Jounouchi, "So what are you doing here?!" Trying to stay involve. 

"You know the university and orphanage thing?!" 

"Yes." Ryou replied. 

"Your Ryou right?!" Bakura, ask hopefully but not making it so oblivious. 

"Yes...how did you know..." Ryou eyed him suspiciously. 

"Oh, well that's because I'm your guardian." he chuckled, throwing him the file of application. 

Ryou froze in fear, too scared to do anything. His glaring is scary enough but spending the WHOLE holiday is just BAD enough. He looked at the end of the folder which had his name on it in bolded kanji. 

Bakura faced to Jounouchi, "Oh and Seto Kaiba is taking you...hehe luck you get all the luxurious things. Just think of all of the activities you can do with him." 

Heavy breathing was behind Bakura, "YOU IDIOT, and LEFT ME THERE!!! I AM SO LUCKY I CAN COME UP WITH DANGEROUS THREATS!" Seto bellowed. 

"Kaiba, Kaiba, take a seat next to Jounouchi, I'm sure he'll like you sitting right next to him." Bakura grabbed a chair and set it next to Jounouchi. Seto sat coolly next to Jounouchi, who remained silent, he was sitting next to one of the hottest guys he had ever laid eyes on, and it was rather hard not to flush. 

"Sorry I wasn't properly introduced, I looked kind of pissed back there, girls won't leave me alone, but anyways I'm Seto Kaiba nice to meet you _angel_." Seto smiled warmly which is rare. Jounouchi restrain himself from melting, of the smile, Jounouchi smiled nervously. 

"Well Seto, we better get going" Bakura declared as he got out of his seat

"What about Yami...?" 

"Oh yeah, need to get him too."

"Who's Yami?!" Jounouchi asked curiously.

"He's the Guardian of your third friend in your room 208. He was still asleep when he went in" Seto answered with ease.

Ryou and Jounouchi's eyes widen, "OH MY GOD!" they both cried unison.

Bakura and Seto just blinked, "What?!" both questioned. 

"HURRY WE NEED TO GO UPSTAIRS!!!" Ryou and Jounouchi raced out of the cafeteria, Seto and Bakura did also and was lucky they didn't bump into any other girls down the hallways. 

Upstairs, Yami sat comfortably on a chair; he looked at Yuugi, his child and responsibility for the holidays. He looked so pure when he was sleeping so calm and peaceful. Yami's face softens when he saw him, so angelic was the word. An angel. Yami delicately brush a few strand of Yuugi's hair to the side, when he came in contact with the smooth skin, he never imagine how soft and fragile it was, like he was touching softer than velvet. Yami rested back on his chair and could just stare the beautiful child.

Yuugi started to toss and turn uncomfortably, "Please, don't leave okaa-san, otou-san...please" he sobbed deep into the soft pillow while clutching on to it tightly. Yami affectingly patted the small child's head trying to calm him down.

"JIISAN!!!!!!!" he sobbed harder.

   
"Hey, Mouto Yuugi, wake up, it's only a dream..." Yami tried to comfort the little boy, which wasn't much help.

   
"Iie, okaasan, outosan, jiisan.." he whimpered.

  
"Wake up Please!" Yami shook him lightly. 

Yuugi opened his eyes, but to him what's the difference, "Ryou, Jounouchi where are you..." he whispered softly. 

  
"Yuugi, your friends are downstairs.." Yami confirmed, as he sat at the edge of Yuugi's bed, taking Yuugi into his bold arms, their skin slide onto each other, as invisible sparks were created. 

  
"Who are you...What are you going to do to me..." Yuugi began to shake tremendously out of fear.

  
"I'm Yami; I'm going to take care of you over the holiday." Yami rested his chin lightly on top of Yuugi's hair taking in the exotic smell.

  
"Are you going to hurt me..." Yuugi trailed off quietly.

  
"No, I won't hurt you." Yami held him closer to him, "I promise you, no one will hurt you." vowing.

  
'Is he an angel? He sounds like one; I always knew there was a thing call guardian angel...' Yuugi thought as Yami gave him a warm embrace. 

"Yami...where are you..." he asked timidly. 

  
Yami gazed into Yuugi's face. He stared at his lavender eyes, they seem blanked. Glass tears fell on the corner of his eyes as they began to make a stream. Yami brushed his tears away with his hand, "I'm here...." Yami whispered, "I'm always here" as he hugged the defend less child.[am I going too fast?!]

Just than the door swung open, and popped Ryou and Jounouchi who looked at Yuugi. He was wide awake and was getting comfort from a stranger them never seen before but Bakura and Seto knew the so called "stranger". Ryou and Jounouchi were surprised by the similarities that Yuugi and the stranger possessed. 

"Ryou, Jounouchi is that you" Yuugi plead, as he heard the door open, with his sharp hearing skills. Yami was confused why Yuugi ask if their friends are here or not, He could've tell when he saw them at the door. Then it hit Yami.

Why he needed someone to help him walk. He asked where Yami was, and now asking if his friends are in the room.

He turned to Ryou and Jounouchi and his mouth opened to say something but no words came out. 

Ryou and Jounouchi nodded understanding what Yami was going to say, Ryou emerge from the silence with the sadden truth.

"Yuugi Mouto has no eye sight, in other words he's **_BLIND_**." 

-Tsu zu ku-

  
Meeh. Want to do me a biggg favor =]…REVIEW ^_^ Onegaii? Mesha so whiny about this kind of stuff. By the way…**HIKARU NO GO, FRUIT BASKET AND FULL METAL ALCHEMIST** ARE THE BEST XD...LONG LIVE WAYA, SAI, HIKARU, EDWARD AND KYOOOOOOU~~~ domo arigatou for reading, now I shall go back doing my homework...::mumbles:: damn exams.


	3. Everlasting River of Tears

It takes me what? Fourteen god-damn months to revise one frickking lame chapter, but whatever. Truth is, I lost interest, in Yuugiou, my obsession of SetoxKatsuya is slowly eroding away (GO SASUXNARU! – gods I'm such a pedophile, why! Reminds me of orochimaru.) As you can see ever since I was nine or ten, I never completed one fanfiction Aside from the YamixAnzu one and I somehow dislike leaving fanfiction unfinished, so I'm just going to rush through all these, get these all over with…I haven't put so much thought to each chapter too so, forgive the lack of the whole story in general.

Review if you like, constructive criticism are helpful. Flames will be ignored.

DISCLAIMER: YUUGIOU BELONGS TO KAZUKI TAKAHASHI / "_AWKWARD_ LOVE" IS THE OPENING THEME OF CHOBITS

**03 - Everlasting River ofTears**

Yami looked over at the young child in his arms, he was astonished, streams of questions were flowing in his mind, how could he be blind? As he heard from the child's disability, he tightens the embrace. He will not let anyone touch him, excluding his friends.

Ryou's eyes narrowed keeping an eye on the stranger, Jounouchi glared at him slightly gritting his teeth. They had taken Yami's action the wrong way, assuming he was going to take advantage of him and use him as a slave, like last time when Yuugi was adopted. When the owner had found out about his little problem he practically shoved Yuugi back to the orphanage.

"Yami, I'm scared." Yuugi shivered out fresh tears, rolling down his shaded eyes, Yami rocked the child back and forth gently.

"I'm here...I'm here..." he whispered softly as his head rested on Yuugi's head.

Yuugi felt warm and had enjoy the feeling of being held by a pair of firm arms, he sniffed at the strong aura around his guardian angel or so he thought, enjoying the scent of mild mint.

Jounouchi's glare softens, noticing Yuugi felt safe when he is with "guardian". He felt a reassuring touch on shoulder; Jounouchi looked up at the cerulean eyes, and felt his hand reaching out to grab the blonde's wrist, dragging him out to the hallway. Following the boy in front of him.

-

Ryou turned around to walk away, an uneasy feeling ran through his heart telling him that Yuugi would be okay, and for now he should worry about himself right now, after all his guardian seems to be creeping him out. Hell it hasn't been one hour and he's already scared. Bakura turned to where Ryou was walking in front of Seto.

"Hey Expelled Pharaoh!" Bakura yelled which Yami simple ignored him,

"YO RETIRED PHAORAH I'M TALKING TO YA!" Bakura yell louder, making everyone in the hallway open their doors and shouting, "SHUT UP!", Bakura whimpered silently, "We'll be waiting for you downstairs in the limousine " Bakura said above a whispered, afraid he might disturb the people and get scream again by those freaky people. Yes Totally OOC --;;

Yami had heard his friend's command; he got out of the bed and carried the young boy in his arms,"Yami," The boy clanged on to Yami's shirt and sniff, "don't leave me" he ask in a desperate plea. Yami could've melted at the tone of the child's voice, but had restrained it. How could one child affect him so much?

Yami had stroll downstairs still having the child in his firm arms, reaching down the main hall and walked out of the building. He observed that a limousine was pulled up. Yami knowing that Seto is probably the only person around the neighborhood is wealthy enough to own a smooth limousine and a chauffeur also. Damn his high-paid job and degrees he earned over the years.

"Bakura." Seto requested to his experienced chauffeur.

While the ride went smoothly down the road, Seto and Jounouchi had sort of a good start, Bakura and Ryou were kind of rough and Yami and Yuugi was in between.

The trip had been so silent, only because one another were secretly admiring each other. A few moments were broken when they had reached Bakura's livings, a decent apartment. Bakura and Ryou were dropped off and had bid farewell to their friends. The semi-twins made their way inside the large building, it was pretty hushed when they were walking beside each other, many people in the apartment stared at them. Another "Bakura" in the house, dear god they couldn't handle one Bakura in the whole building what happens if his twin or look-a-like were the same. Except they shouldn't really judge Ryou from Bakura. They were two different characters.

Bakura finally reached for his door, room 318, he opened the door to his area who was tagged along with Ryou .Surprisingly, Bakura's place wasn't so bad it wasn't messy it was like any other apartment; sofa, television, table, kitchen, lamp, simple things with a bit of striking style.

"You're sleeping here" Bakura guided the boy into a small room, which had a nice soft bed, well at least better than the ones in the orphanage. A lamp, drawers, closet and mirror accompany the room. The room was decorated with unique different shades of green, with the little lightening since the two sides of the curtain fell idly down the floor, exposing little light.

"If you want anything to eat, the food is in the fridge." Bakura clarify emotionlessly to Ryou as he left the room, closing the door with soundless noises.

Ryou smiled, so far so good. Maybe he shouldn't have judge people the way they look, Bakura was showing some sympathy that he never knew he was capable to have. He quickly realized that this was better than the supervisors in the orphanage they just place themselves thinking their so responsible, when really they're so slothful, while Bakura actually cares if he is hungry or not, but the supervisors were always pissed off when Ryou, Jounouchi and Yuugi would ask a simple request.

Bakura was outside his hands were still curved over the doorknob he had been standing there for about five minutes. It's only been several minutes since Ryou came and he was already on his emotional side. He hasn't yelled at the boy yet or teased him like he would normally do to people. Bakura finally let go of the door knob, feeling oddly weird as he went to the kitchen and decided to cook something up for the boy, he hoped his cooking were way better than the one in the orphanage, and to prove that he was going to dust off the old cookbooks that were long forgotten in the cupboards.

-

"Yami." Seto requested his driver to drop off at Yami's place. The heavy silence replays in the limo through-out the ride.

Yami pulled Yuugi to a closer embrace, while Seto and Jounouchi sat next to each other. Few moments later they had arrived at Yami's house, which was really small; he lives a lone so no point in buying a huge house all to him and the expenses would be higher. Yami and Yuugi waved good bye to Seto and Jounouchi as they made their way into the house.

After they had gone in, Seto signaled the chauffeur to send them back home. As the wheels started to spin against the cement, Jounouchi gaze outside. Eyes filled with envious and admiration, watching all those kids outside in the playground having snow fights and making snowmen. They passed many parks and streets where Jounouchi just loved seen the kids fool around, too bad he wasn't like that when he was young he just gotten beaten up daily, but before that he always had fun making snowman and snow angels with a special someone in his life.

Seto was slightly stealing looks of Jounouchi at the corner of his sharp eyes admiring the boy's golden locks and his honey brown eyes sprinkling with happiness, Seto couldn't help but smiled at him he was so angelic and pure.

"Kaiba-sama." The chauffeur announced, which made Seto snapped back to reality when they had arrived at their home, which was a mansion. How common for a person who owned a wealthy job. Jounouchi had came out of the limo he never really realized that Kaiba's mansion was well, bigger than the orphanage building.

Seto graced the pavement with his present having a little blonde tagged behind him. Reaching for the steps and typing in some digits on the keyboard, the door magically opened. Striding forward, without taking his footwear off, Seto was tackled by a bouncy bundle of raven hair.

"Oniisama! Oniisama! "Mokuba cheered, sinking his face into the brunette's built stomach, "Your home before five!" he embraced his brother tightly around his waist; Seto took one of the few moments to return the shown affections to his brother.

Jounouchi had position himself against the doorframe of the entrance, having the feeling of envy churning within his body. The sight was almost beautiful, witnessing the relationship between the siblings almost made Jounouchi fall into anxiety. Shizuka Jounouchi, that name spun around his head; his beloved sister he hasn't seen her in years. Their parents had divorced, everything went fast as his mother had taken away his younger sister and his father had snatched him away from his freedom. Jounouchi started to get physically, emotionally and mentally abused by the person he had once called father.

"Oniisama," Mokuba broke the heartfelt embrace, "Can I bring a friend here tomorrow?" pleading as if the answer was "no" he would be crushed. And Seto Kaiba doesn't like seeing his brother crushed.

"Alright," Seto sighed in a slight exasperate voice, "but make sure he doesn't mess around the house, okay?" recalling what had happened last time when he invited a friend over, it almost took the maids two weeks to makes the place spotless like it originally was. He ruffled his little boy's hair as he walked passed him.

"I never said it was a boy." Mokuba mumbled silently that Seto couldn't catch the faintest syllable in the words.

"Mokuba, would you please usher the lost puppy to his room and keep him entertain with your games or something." Seto waved his pale hand over to Jounouchi who, was just standing there like a statue for long period of time.

"Okay, doka," Mokuba exclaimed cheerfully as he watch his arrogant brother enter the kitchen," you look familiar…" Mokuba pointed out the 'obvious'

Jounouchi look around uneasily, "Oh! I remember you're that person I gave money to, yeah. How can I forget such an important person?" Mokuba grinned, remembering some light whispers from his respectful older brother saying something how handsome the blonde caroler was. Mokuba understood his brother's sexuality, although in the little Kaiba's mind, he still thinks that girls are sexier than guys.

"Yeah, I'm that caroler, it wasn't the best performance, since it was freezing out there," Jounouchi scuff his golden tresses lightly, the little kid remember and he felt so adored by him," I'm important?" he questioned.

Mokuba thought up an idea of matchmaking, and decided he shouldn't burst out any of his brother's secret to the object of affections," Well, you sang so well, that it reminded me of my brother, how he always hummed me lullabies when we were in the orphanage." Smiling sweetly at his white lie that Jounouchi bought,"oh and I'm Mokuba!" he greeted himself happily.

"Oh, thank you. I'm Kastuya Jounouchi. Not puppy, I don't know why he gave me a pet name already." Jounouchi thought naively

"Oh, you must be _special_ to him then. Anyways let me take you to your room!" he chimed, as he clap his hands like some sort of code, and with a response a butler dressed formally picked up Jounouchi's bag with ease. How the helper carried the luggage effortlessly with his small frame body was a true mystery to Jounouchi.

Mokuba bounce each stairs optimistically trailing behind him was Jou and the butler. After a few moments of walking and walking, they finally met a plain oak door purified with the pure colour of white. "Here we are!" Mokuba pushed the wooden door, revealing a spotless area. Like many areas in this household, it was big; bigger than Jounouchi had slept countless cold nights in the orphanage. He was also amazed there was a bathroom attached to his room, all to himself, doesn't have to hear all of Ryou's nagging about throwing his clothes in the basket and not on the floor. The whole room almost consisted of 2 essential rich colours blue+white that had multi shades, making it a welcome sensation

"Well, this is room," Mokuba dubbed, he look over at Jounouchi who look frozen on the spot. He just ignored that look on his face," we're going to eat dinner soon, just having some seafood udon and sushi! And after that we can play games." Mokuba cheered excitedly as he walks out of the interior room, along with the butler who was pursuing this whole time.

Soon Jounouchi had came back to senses, as he heard the door shut behind him, the amber-eyed boy plopped himself on the bed and let the whole mattress embrace him. Finding a feathery pillow he buried his whole face into it, attempting to hide away all his fears of this place. How he wished he could be with his friends right now in the orphanage. It was just so right being with them, instead of being here, almost caged in here with nothing to do. After a few moments of attempt suffocation in the pillow he gave up and wiped the last trickle of liquid glass that fell from his chocolate orbs. "Dinner is going to be soon," he remembered at what Mokuba had reminded him," I should go take a shower. I wouldn't want to show up with a puffy face and be questioned too." He laughed at himself at his stupidly of crying; not really knowing what drove him to explode all those, lonely tears.

-

Yami had the disabled child who fell asleep in the warm aroma around him cuddling up to the owner's chest. This tiny motion made a small curved on Yami's luscious lips. He placed the sleeping angel on the leather sofa in his "living" room, I better clean this up on cue a fly whizzed in front his crimson eyes, …flies in the winter? My house doesn't stink that much does it? he started to scratch his sore head, when he heard a soft grumbling noise. I guess he's hungry. just then a louder moan came from Yami's stomach, "I guess I'll fix us both something." He mumbled, as he left the room alone and strolled into the kitchen.

The pale violet eyes stiffly enveloped the dim light that filter the room. Yuugi's hand ran around the expensive material, and feeling the cold air washing around him, where did the warm feeling and safety gone too, was it only an illusion feeling to him. Feeling vulnerable and solitaire, almost makes him want to sing a few notes, to calm him down.

_-kyou mo dare ka to dare ka ga koi ni ochite yuku sekai no doko ka de -_  
_Another day, when someone and someone falls in love Somewhere in this world_

A soft melodic voice spread the room, singing each key with his natural gifted Japanese accent voice.

_-futatsu no sen ga karamatte wa hodokete yuku musubarenai mama -__  
Two intertwined lines becomes untied and stays untied _

_-katakoto no koi dakedo kotoba mo tsutanai kedo_-  
_It's awkward love but you can't convey it with words _

In the not-so-clean-but-not-so-dirty kitchen, Yami was just staring off into space as he was waiting for the water to boil. He flop his head back in relaxation, when his ears were filled with heartfelt lyrics. He knew Yuugi was singing, in the other room, didn't know the why but he didn't mind hearing the voice.

_"hora soyokaze ga sugite kami ga yurete iru jikan ga furuete futari yurete iru"_  
_"Look, a gentle breeze passes by, the paper is trembling Time is trembling, we are trembling"_

_"soshite dare ka to dare ka ga koi ni ochiteku eien o shinjite"_  
_"And then someone and someone falls in love Believing forever" _

Looking after the water boiling at just the right time, Yami decided to put in the soup base and wait for it to mix with the water creating a delightful taste. During this moment the crimson-eyed teenager decided to walk out to look at Yuugi. He forgot to seal the window, because a faint breeze flew into the room, which he saw Yuugi curled up into a tight ball. The soft alluring moonlight reflected the vulnerable child like he was a lost angel. It was such a tender sight.

_"kyou mo dare ka to dare ka ga ashita o mitsumeru obieta egao de"_  
_"Another day, someone and someone stares into the future With a weak smile"_

_"katakoto no koi wa suteki kotoba mo tsutanai kara"_  
_"Awkward love is wonderful Because you can't convey it with words" _

Yami returned back, and saw the base had fully dissolved into the water; he started to stir warm soup. Yuugi on the other hand slightly curved a smile, he didn't feel so a lone anymore. It was a weird feeling, but it's true.

_"hora nani ka o kanjite nani ka o wasureta nani ka o mitsukete nani ka o nakushita"_  
_"Look, Feel something, Forget something Find something, Lose something"_

_"soshite dare ka to dare ka ga koi ni ochiteku eien o shinjite"_  
_" And then, someone and someome falls in love Believing forever _

Yami came out of the kitchen, with a warm miso soup in his hands, he plopped himself beside Yuugi. Yuugi had slightly gasp as the warm feeling had return back to him, he felt so safe. He then heard a firm voice, "You have a voice of an angel." This caused the petite boy to flush. Yami smiled as he scoop a little of the miso soup into a spoon, "Now open your mouth and say ahhhh…."

Yuugi did what he was told and opened his little mouth as wide as he could, "Ahhhhhhhh…"

-

Bakura relaxed himself on the expensive leather sofa. He picked up the remote control lazily and started to flip some random channels. His perfect line of teeth bit into the red juicy apple, chewing on the nutrient fruit. Gay, stupid, idiotic, fucked up, cowards, boring, rerun, useless, too cliché Bakura sighed mentally at each adjective he given for each channel he found. This world is overpopulated with morons; morons who can't make up good shows to watch.

Ryou came out of the washroom, dressed with comfy cotton jade pajamas. Ryou had a habit of wanting to drink milk before going to sleep, scratch that. His stomach was rumbling begging to be fed, Bakura didn't really cook him anything when he came here, which made Ryou a little disappointed. A tasty and luring aroma capture Ryou's sensitive smell senses, he began to follow the invisible steam that was emitted into the air.

He had landed in the kitchen, no surprise there; his eyes roam all over the food prepared on the table, warm miso soup, a long with fresh rice with side dishes of chicken teriyaki and some vegetable/seafood dishes. The 'guest' of the home licked his dried lips as he saw the delicious sight of the food it was like a picture of those magazine cooked by international famous cooks.

"It's not there for staring you know." Bakura informed as his eyes were glued on the television, which were flipping through different channels.

"It-it's for me?" Ryou pointed himself in confusion. No one had done this much for him in his life.

"No shit." Bakura stated simply as he pressed the red "power" button, and rose from his place. There was simply nothing to watch after flipping through the channels fifty times, and occasionally he would have sworn he kept seeing Ryou's face on every channel. Yep his mind was really fucked up.

"Aren't you going to eat with me!" Ryou asked sweetly, with his usual bright smile.

Bakura started brushing himself off, from tiny pieces of chips he was eating, looking up to Ryou with his angelic feature made him flush a bit, creating a long silence between them. This was so unlike him.

"Bakura?" Ryou asked in concerned.

"Huh, what?" Bakura fell back down to earth.

"Oh, well that's your name isn't it? Bakura?" Ryou answered uneasily, "Are you hungry, we can eat together?"

"Um…yeah Bakura,my name. No it's okay I'm going to sleep, I just know tomorrow is going to be a long day." Bakura massage his forehead, as he began to walk down his room. what the fuck am I on?

Ryou clapped his hands and bowed his head in respect to the food, "Itadkimasu!"

-

Jounouchi stretched cracking all the aching muscles in his body as he walked out of the bathroom. He slipped into a comfortable blue t-shirt, a long with white shorts. The blonde child was drying off his hair with a soft towel, ruffling his own head while smiling at himself in the mirror, remembering the good times when he helped Ryou dried off his hair with Yuugi. It wasn't a really good idea to wash his hair, since now he would have to gel it back to the original style, but he wasn't in the mood for that now. A sudden knock startled Jounouchi.

"Who is it?"

"Dinnnnnnerrr!" Mokuba cheered through the thick door.

"Oh, right. I'll be out there in a moment." Jou called out.

"I'll wait for you to come out, you might get lost here."

"Me, Lost? Fat chance." Jounouchi leaned closer to the mirror making sure he looked nice; after all he wanted to impress _someone_.

"Okie dokie Jounouchi!" and with that Mokuba started skipping down the hallway.

The door swung open and came out a presentable Katsuya Jounouchi! The blonde looked right to left, "Umm…I should asked for _some_ directions at least." He began to walk around the maze.

-

Seto was tapping his foot impatiently on the floor, waiting for his guest to appear beyond those wooden doors,"Mokuba are you sure, you called him down?" he sipped on his coffee trying to hard to conceal nervous he was to have another encounter with the blonde. What the hell is wrong with him, this isn't very Seto Kaiba material. …talk about ooc

"Yeah, but he said he wanted to come here all alone." Mokuba picked up another homemade sushi with his chopsticks, "I hope he didn't get lost."

Seto chewed on his lower lip, "I have an appointment with someone this late, and when I come back you better be in bed or else." Seto walked out of the doors, wanting to leave Mokuba worried about his _little_ punishment.

"Or else what nii-san." Mokuba smiled broadly as he stuck the sushi in his mouth.

-

Seto was walking down the polished marble floors, until he saw a whip of blonde mop, he stopped in his tracks and walked back where he watched a clueless boy wore his favourite colours. Damn him, damn him to hell.

"Puppy, the dining room is left of here, then make another left a right, pass the living room and make another left, until you meet some oak made doors."

Silent.

"Can you explain that again." Jounouchi scratched his head, obviously he didn't get any of the words.

"Use your nose you helpless pup." Seto sighed in defeat.

"Don't call me a **PUPPY**!" Jounouchi growled

"Puppies are cute." Seto stopped in his tracks, shit shit shit. He so did not say that, "I need to go." Seto walked pass Jounouchi making his way to the closest hallway where Jou couldn't see him. His face was so beet red, it was an embarrassment.

Jounouchi wasn't the brightest crayon in the box, but he could've sworn that Seto _IMPLIED _that he was _cute_. He shrugged his thoughts trying to recollect what were the directions that Seto gave him, "Ah shit."

Meanwhile, Seto was staring at the wall hoping to burn a hole, as well thinking some way to commit suicidal, "How can I let that slip pass my fucking mouth! What the hell is wrong with me!" glaring at the wall, trying to beat the answers off it. Too bad walls aren't living things.

-

Steamy vapour filled the untidy room that Yami resided in. He had a habit of not putting things away where they belong, which result into a great big garbage dump. Sighing as he was clang on a silky boxers and a white T-shirt, so far they were the cleanest clothes within the _pile_. His narrow eyes sharply catching the time in movement the digital switched. 22:48. Maybe he should pay a little visit over to Yuugi, seeing if there any problems, with that decided he put a towel around his neck.

Silent whistling a catchy silly nursery rhyme down the thin short hallway, he pushed the wooden door slightly. A welcoming sight was displayed, when he found the boy was sitting up and gazing up at the moonlight with his void eyes.

Yuugi's sensitive ears felt Yami's presences, "Yuugi, its late go to sleep." Yami walked over as he gently pushed the little boy down onto the bed, and covered him with the thick soft blanket.

"Uhn." Yuugi responded, "Yami?"

"Yes?"

"How does the moon look like?" Yuugi questioned he tried to get his head in a comfortable position on the pillow.

"Well….," Yami started off, "It's a very beautiful." _Just not as beautiful as you_, he mentally added.

"Like you?" Yuugi questioned naively.

Yami was stun on the spot, but quickly recovered with a soft chuckle, as he placed his supple lips upon the smooth surface of Yuugi's forehead, "No, like you." He whispered breathlessly.

The taller of the two, sat down softly on the bed, almost swallowing Yuugi. Yami's hands reached out and brushed a few strands of golden bangs that hung down so loosely. Light snores were emitted into the air, which only made Yami smiled. He could almost watch the petite boy for hours, but soon the comfortable atmosphere would take him to a dreamful of goodness. His eyes started to give in until,

"I'm sorry mother…father…all my fault…" he mumbled nervously as he started to sweat terribly, "Grandpa…why…" he tossed and turned.

Yami did the only common thing that anyone did, "Yuugi, wake up…" his rich voice tried to reach for the boy as he gently shook him in the processes.

"Sorrr-ryy, just don't take them a-way from me…" Yuugi cried out desperately as he gripped tightly on to the cotton pillow, as the sound of shuffling blankets increased.

"Yuugi…" Yami brought his arms and encircled the little boy, bringing him close to his chest, "Wake up…" he whispered in a caring voice into Yuugi's ears.

When the boy had finally settle down, in Yami's arms which provided security, Yuugi began to open is eyes, sadly it didn't matter if he was awake or not, all he could see was darkness ever since he could remember. Feeling the comforting aroma around Yuugi made him feel more safe than ever, "I'm sorry, if I woke you up…" Yuugi felt absolutely horrible for causing so much trouble in a day, and he had to stayed with him for the next few weeks, just look how much of a potential trouble he could cause for his kind guardian, the one who has given too much and give nothing back in return.

Yami drew light imprints of circles on Yuugi's back, "What's troubling you…" he asked in concerned.

"Nothing…" Yuugi responded lamely in his timid voice.

Giving a defeated sigh, Yami trusted Yuugi that if it was "nothing" then it was probably nothing to worry about then, he wouldn't pressure the small boy any further, he knew that Yuugi would tell him eventually what's troubling him. Hopefully. "Okay, go back to sleep then."

"Un, Okay."Yuugi agreed shyly as he weakly gripped onto Yami, trying to give him the message that he didn't want to leave so soon.

Yami had caught on to the message that it was okay to hold him for a few more minutes, inside Yami was truly bliss, this was the moment he had dream ever since he met him, it was like god really loved him to be able to have the privilege to hold on to an untainted angel and that-

"Umm…can I t-tell you something." Yuugi interrupted with his small voice.

Yami stopped his random fantasizing as he nod, he was all ears for Yuugi, and he would listen to ever single syllable that Yuugi would say.

- - - -

_ "Congrauatlion, Mrs. Mouto and Mr. Mouto. It's a healthy boy." The doctor came in with an enthusiastic boy in his arms frantically in the air. _

_ Mrs. Mouto reached out to gather the little boy in her arms, he had smiled happily at his mother, while she weakly smiled back at him. The doctor of the Mouto's had left the room, leaving the mother, father, and grandfather of the newborn child. _

_ Soon Mrs. Mouto's face turned into disgust as she saw the boy in her arms, she clumsily thrust the child into her husband arm, "I don't like him!" she mildly shrieked. She unbelievably cried, how regretful it was to have that intimate moment with her love one that time, she somehow knew it would turn out to be a boy, she just knew. "I wanted a fucking girl." She cried out selfishly, "I didn't want that creature out of my body. I wanted a beautiful girl." Mr. Mouto had let out an exhausted sigh, as he handed the newborn to his father, and went over to comfort his wife. _

_ "I wanted a girl as well," he had to say a white lie in this case; he didn't want to anger his wife any further. In truth he didn't care if it was a boy or girl, he didn't care it all because he was filing a divorce soon, he couldn't take any of her bitching any longer, "Should we send him to the orphanage." _

_ "No, I don't think that would be necessary, my son." Grandfather had announced, "Keep him. You never know he maybe a successful boy in the future." He had waved his finger in front of the newborn as his violet eyes followed where the finger was going, suddenly he cheered as he clasped both his tiny hands on grandfather's finger. "Cheery, aren't we, Yuugi. Yuugi Mouto." He smiled as he pulled the boy up to the ceiling to get a better look at him. _

_ Mr. Mouto sighed, Guess filing a divorce was out of the question now, Damn his father. _

- - - -

_"Hey sweetie, I'm back. You get to come home today!" Mr. Mouto greeted his wife who was hospitalizing two days after the newborn was released. He walked over as he kissed her cheek tenderly. _

_ She smiled happily, "That's great" as she finished packing up, and hugging the sleeping baby boy in her arms. Even if she hated having a boy child, she would have to learn to love him, after all this is her child, who knows maybe in the future he will be a successful man. She smiled just at the thought; someday he will become a successful person, someday. _

_ She had gotten out of the hospital with some assistance from her husband and her father-in-law, since she was so weak from previous events. Grandfather had opened the door respectfully for his daughter-in-law and new grandson, placing them at the back of the car. Mr. Mouto and Grandfather had seated themselves in front, and had decided to drive back home. _

_ It was late at night and heavy precipitation had fallen down on the road. The weather wasn't that severe, however since the Mouto family wasn't rich in money, their car was poorly bought, further more with the roads being slippery like pure ice in the winter, their car tires couldn't grip onto the tracks and lost control….With a desperate attempt to gain back control on the road, and the sharp squeals the wheels emitted, the results were obvious… _

_ In one quick second you could hear all of the victim's final prayers, victims who were soon to be out of this world… _

_ With the silence that was so thick in the atmosphere, and the sudden explosion of flames that escaped wildly in the air, it was true to say that nobody could've survived this catastrophe. _

_ Various loud sirens were heard far out in the distance, which approached the disaster. Ambulance, Firefighters, Police Officers all came into the scene, just like how you would see in a typical movie, but this wasn't a movie. This was real. _

_ Heavy smoke had floated aimlessly into the air, doing their job to polluting the earth's atmosphere. Many people wore mask to avoid the atrocious smell that could indirectly damage them in the near future. _

_ "CHECK IF ANYONE IS ALIVE IN THE CAR" _

_ One firefighter had the strength to rip out a door, and found a brutally damaged women cuddling up to something. _

_ "Please…" she asked in a raspy voice, "Take care of him…." She coughed in the process; she was using all left of her strength just to say these last words to the kind man who had volunteered to help them. _

_ "Madame, please don't speak your going to be all right." The experienced firefighter had encouraged the wounded woman to cling on to life, but it didn't look like it was working, with her eyes starting to fall heavily. _

_ "Please…" she pleaded desperately as she unwrapped herself from the baby child, showing that he was soundly sleeping, as if this had never happen. 'Some day, this boy will be successful, and make me proud….Some day….' _

_ That following night, it was impossible for doctors to save the father, grandfather and mother; fate had decided it was their time. She had even decided to send the boy to an orphanage just how their parents wanted it to be in the first place, and Life continue to go on. _

_ 'Some day, I know you'll make me proud…Yuugi Mouto, Some day.' _

- - - -

"The firefighter and doctors told me what happened on that night, a few weeks ago, old enough for me to understand. They said I was checked up that time and had found out I had no eye sight, they said there was some sort of permanent infection inflicted in my eye and they couldn't cure it. They thought they should make me stay with some relatives, but I didn't know anyone so they just send me to the orphanage, just like it was planned. Many adopted me, and they also returned me back since they found out I was blind. What use is there for a blind kid?" Yuugi breathing became erratic, Yami had sensed that fresh new tears would flow, he gently cradle him, "I have all these nightmares and fears in my mind of the past, and that I killed my family, my existences had killed the ones that I was suppose to live happily with. I'm so scared." Yuugi continued to cried

Yami wasn't the most experienced person in this situation but he did his best to comfort him physically by drawing small circles on the back, trying to calm him down.

It had somehow work since Yuugi had stopped shuddering out of fear; Yami kissed the top of Yuugi's air to give him reassurance. "Shh…It's okay.. Yuugi, I'm here."

Yuugi gripped onto Yami's sleeves and nodded in agreement, "Yuugi you live in the present, you can't change anything in the past. What's done is done…" Yami hugged him tenderly, "Just look up now, and walk forward…walk forward…I'll be by your side."

Yuugi had somehow felt, he could trust all of Yami's words, all his words just seems so real to him.

Yami had laid Yuugi on the soft bed, as Yami lay down beside him, pulling the covers over the two boys, "Just go to sleep now" Yami planted his lips on Yuugi's head softly. With that Yami had fell into a deep slumber.

Yuugi smiled, he felt much better, it's like he had finally found the light in the darkness he was trapped in for the longest time, he shifted closer to cling onto Yami for support, "Thank you, Thank you so much.", he smiled so happily as fresh tears made it's way down his cheeks, tears of happiness, tears that found a new reason to live, "Thank you."

-Tsu zu ku-

Lame. Lame. And lame, I wouldn't be surprised if I get a whole bunch of constructive criticism, because it was horrible. I suck at making sweet moments…really, Yami was wayyyy too out of character oo, next chapter is you could say a pure pure pure Bakura/ryou chapter, with tiny moments of setoxkatsuya and yamixyuugi but a majority of Bakura/ryou. By the way out of the three shounen-ai couples, I strongly don't really support Bakura/ryou o'' so excuseee if anything is horrible!

Thanks for reviewing in the last chapter: 

Kitty Neko, youko-moon, Mikazuki Hime, Latias, clear venom, Hime no Ichigo, Angelic Candy, Misori Chan, Latias gang, SoulDreamer, zapper133, Katsuto, Sorceress Sakura, tiger witch, female half-breed, sugarpony

Review – constructive criticism would be taken into consideration, flames would just be ignored

Thanks for taking your time to read this fanfiction!


End file.
